A donde fuiste con mis sueños?
by Arabella Figg Black
Summary: -solo tomate tu tiempo para pensar y ahi veremos que va a pasar- TERMINADO gracias por la gente k siempre me apoyo y dejen un reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos los lectores de fics, aquí estoy con una nueva historia que espero que les guste, hago una pequeña aclaración, que todas las letras cursivas son los pensamientos de lily, eso era cuídense, y dejenme un reviewcitu!!!.....

BelleRadcliffeBlack

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sola empezaba a caminar, no podia ser cierto, no podía haberte perdido otra vez... no puedo creerlo que ahora estas con la pija esa, que te vas a casar y que has olvidado todo lo que alguna vez te dije, no se como pudiste olvidar todo lo que alguna vez me dijiste... no se a donde fue a dar todo eso...

A donde fuiste con mis sueños

Lily era una muchacha muggle normal...solo había un pequeño detalle, que era una bruja. Desde el día que salió de Howgarts nunca vio mas a sus amigos, no supo de Belle, o de Kate, pero mas le dolia no saber de el...de James... triste recibió la noticia de que James se casaba en una semana, con la pija que mas odiaba cuando estudiaba, ella era Kristy McGallahan, toda una pija de papi, le había arrebatado al que ella creía el amor de su vida. Se siento mal, ¿por qué James nunca la había buscado?, si decía amarla tanto...bueno así es la vida.

Es triste, pero es la verdad...-decía Lily a su padre

Bueno hija hacen ya tres años que no lo ves, tu sabes bien que el hombre no se a creado para estar solo- dijo William

Lo se...bueno papá, creo que iré a dormir, por que si no mañana no despierto y tengo una cirugía temprano- dijo Lily y le dio un beso a su padre y se fue a su casa.

Lily era una conocida cirujana de un hospital muy reconocido de Londres, era muy buena y tenia toda la independencia y cosas que queria, vivia sola, tenia un auto, llena de libros y hacia lo que queria.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo Oo

Cariño por que no me dejas operarme??- dijo Kristy

Por que son operaciones arriesgadas, como sabes que si te pasa algo??- dijo James

Por favor cariño!, es una clinica muy prestigiosa, dice que te dejan bien, a parte asi salimos de dudas en cuanto a lo que esto pueda llegar a ser- dijo Kristy

Si, y donde te operarias?-dijo James (n/a: es un poco frio no?????)

Bueno, sería en una clinica muggle...-

En una clinica muggle???...y por que no en San Mugo?- dijo James interrumpiendo a su prometida

Es que me gustan mas los cirujanos muggles - dijo Kristy

Y sabes ya quien va a operarte?-

Si y creo que tu la conoces...- dijo Kristy llegando a una prestigiosa clinica muggle

Ah si???, como se llama??- pregunto curioso James, dado que no conocia muchas muggles que digamos

Es Evans, Lily Evans- dijo Kristy y James se quedó pegado en el piso de no saber que hacer, no veía a Lily desde Howgarts, que haría???, después de que le rompió el corazón con la promesa de que siempre estarían juntos y nunca sucedió, y ahora llegaba y le iba a decir: hola!, te acuerdas de mi?, soy el patan que te rompió el corazon en 7°, y ahora te traigo a mi futura esposa para que la sanes y comparta esa vida que siempre quisiste llevar conmigo.

Cariño?, tienes algo??, que pasa???...vamos a la consulta que nos estan esperando-dijo Kris

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Ah si que me toco la pijita- pensaba Lily, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta- adelante!- dijo Lily, que ante sus ojos aparecia la joven pareja, llena de felicidad y planes a futuros, se veia feliz, pero muy carente de amor, en fin...

Kristy!, tanto tiempo!, que te trae por aquí?- pregunto Lily- James!...cuanto has cambiado...

Como estas Lily?- dijo James

Ehh este, estoy bien- dijo poniéndose un poco nerviosa...aun le pasaban cosas con el- esteeee, cuentame que te trae por aquí.

Mira es que tengo........

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

1 semana después.....

no se como no me di cuenta de lo que aun sigo sintiendo por ti, cuando te vi ahí de pie, con esa sonria que tanto amaba, con esa sonrisa que me dabas cuando estaba triste, abrazando a la mujer errónea, daria mi vida por poder estar en el lugar de Kristy, pero se que no puedo, tu ya lo desidiste asi, y así se va a quedar, trato como sea de escapar de los recuerdos, de olvidar tus besos, tus te quiero, trato de sacarte de mi mente, quiero verte y a la vez olvidarte, quiero que estes aquí para consolarme, para darme amor, para darme protección, odio tanto estas frías noches sin ti.

Lily se paseaba por su habitación, no podia sacarse a James de la cabeza.

Deja de pensar en el, Lily por favor!, que te hace daño- decia Lily hablando sola, llovia muy fuerte...y estaba sola, cuantas personas estaban ahora con sus parejas conversando, comiendo, y ella ahí, sola...- creo que iré por una pizza para comer

Se cambio y fue por la pizza, en el camino choco con alguien que iba sin sentido alguno, por suerte no se le mojo la pizza

Pedazo de idiota!!, ¿a dónde tienes puesto los ojos que no te fijas...?-dijo Lily, que miro a la persona con la que había chocado- estas bien?

No, puedo conversar contigo?-dijo

Claro, por que no me acompañas a esta pizza- dijo Lily sonriendo para animarlo

Bueno...-

Vamos a mi departamento para que no nos agarremos una gripo de los mil demionos

----------------------------------

aquí toy con una nueva historia de lily y james espero que os guste y dejen reviews...pero dejen hartos pus'...eso da animos a seguir escribiendo... chau!!


	2. Solo dime que todo será como antes

En el capitulo anterior.........

Pedazo de idiota!!, ¿a dónde tienes puesto los ojos que no te fijas...?-dijo Lily, que miro a la persona con la que había chocado- estas bien?

No, puedo conversar contigo?-dijo

Claro, por que no me acompañas a esta pizza- dijo Lily sonriendo para animarlo

Bueno...-

Vamos a mi departamento para que no nos agarremos una gripo de los mil demionos

----------------------------------

Solo dime que todo será como antes 

_Juro que cuando te vi ahí bajo la lluvia pense que la sicosis de haber estado toda la tarde recordando cosas tuyas te había traido hasta aquí, aún me sorprendo de haberte encontrado y en las condiciones que estabas, fue tal cual te vi esa vez en sexto año, cuando murio tu padre...hacia mucho que no te veia triste...tanto..._

Bonito lugar- dijo James mirando el recibidor del apartamento de Lily- acogedor

Gracias, a tomado su tiempo tenerlo asi- dijo Lily llendo a la cocina por platos para la pizza. Mientras James se dedicaba a mirar las fotos de Lily, había montones...una pared llena!, salían ellos dos cuando eran novios, el grupo, todos...

Aun conservas esta foto??- dijo James señalando una foto de graduación en la que James tenia en brazos a Lily y le daba vueltas....

Si, es un bonito recuerdo no crees??...por lo menos aquellos tiempos eran buenos...no como ahora- dijo Lily sirviendo los platos y dos cervezas

Si, yo tambien la tengo aun. Aunque Kristy a intentado votarla la he sorprendido varias veces, me encanta esta foto, estamos tan...felices...enamorados!- dijo James

Si...por que cambiaron tanto las cosas??- dijo Lily sin saber lo que decía- años atrás estabamos tan unidos, tan enamorados, pero ahora tu estas con un pie en el altar y yo aquí...sola...

Lily, tu sabes bien que yo siempre te he querido a ti, y si estoy con Kristy es por que...

James, tu no tienes por que darme explicaciones...podemos ser buenos amigos!- dijo Lily sonriendo

¡¿es que acaso no entiendes?!- dijo James comenzando a tiritarle la voz

entender que?-

Que no me quiero casar con la pija de Kristy!!!!- dijo James

Pero por que no??, Kristy es todo lo que tu necesitas, aparte supongo que la amas, si no para que estar con ella?-

No lo entiendes, Kristy no es la persona que crees que es, es como decirlo, no es la mujer que yo quiero ï 


	3. En tu boda

_ La Boda_

__

__

_No puedo creer como pasa el tiempo...ya estoy aquí arreglandome a ver como vas a ser de otra...no puedo creerlo...pero no te culpo...ya no es tu culpa...ni la mia...no lo es...ahora solo me toca sonreir y felicitarte por el nuevo camino que has elegido...es cierto...te sigo queriéndote, pero que le puedo hacer???... ya se cual es la respuesta y Belle me la dijo durante mucho tiempo, quien sabe???... a lo mejor ahora sería Jhon quien me acompañara en ves de Belle, pero ese no es el rollo, es...que no quiero verte diciendo...-Yo, James Jhon Potter Te Tomo a Ti Kristyne Nicole Harrison como mi legítima esposa, para amarte y respetarte, en la salud y enfermedad, riqueza y pobreza hasta que la muerte nos separe_

Brrrrrrrrr, deberías dejar de ser tan imaginativa- decia Lily que ya tenia puesto su traje y guardaba en su pequeña cartera las llaves de la casa y un localizador, la capilla donde se celebraría la ceremonia quedaba como a tres cuadras de la casa de Lily, así que se iría caminando, aunque tuviera que sacarse los pies por el dolor de los tacones- hay que amasarlos de alguna manera- y salió de su casa y se puso a cantar una canción...

_Ojalá que las hojas no te toquen el cuerpo cuando caigan,  
para que no las puedas convertir en cristal.  
Ojalá que la lluvia deje de ser milagro que  
baja por tu cuerpo.  
  
Ojalá que la luna pueda salir sin ti.  
Ojalá que la tierra no te bese los pasos. _

_N_o puedo creer que se debe estar casando...siempre pense que el día que se casara, ese día, sería conmigo...en fin...en fin...pero esas sonrisas, esas palabras..esas miradas...esas palabras...

_Ojalá se te acabe la mirada constante,  
la palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta.  
  
Ojalá pase algo que te borre de pronto,  
una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve.  
Ojalá por lo menos que me lleve la muerte,  
para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre.  
  
En todos los segundos, en todas las visiones.  
Ojalá que no pueda tocarte ni en canciones._

Estaba casi llegando pronto estaría en la iglesia y no pudo evitar terminar la canción

**FUERA DE LA IGLESIA (LILY)**

_Ojalá que la aurora, no dé gritos que caiganen mi espalda.  
Ojalá que tu nombre, se le olvide a esa voz.  
  
Ojalá las paredes no retengan tu ruido de  
camino cansado.  
Ojalá que el deseo se vaya tras de ti,  
a tu viejo gobierno de difuntos y flores._  
_  
Ojalá se te acabe la mirada constante,  
la palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta.  
Ojalá pase algo que te borre de pronto,  
una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve.  
  
Ojalá por lo menos que me lleve la muerte,  
para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre  
En todos los segundos, en todas las visiones.  
Ojalá que no pueda  
tocarte ni en canciones._

**DENTRO DE LA CAPILLA(BODA)**

James Jhon Potter y Kristyne Nicole Harrison, estan dispuestos a unirse en el sagrado vinculo?-

Si- respondieron al unisimo

Si hay alguien que se oponga este es el momento de hacerlo- y en ese momento entro Lily, algo distraída, y todos se quedaron mirándola(cabe destacar que Lily se olvida de la humanidad cuando esta cantando)

_Ojalá pase algo que te borre de pronto,  
una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve.  
Ojalá por lo menos que me lleve la muerte,  
para no verte tanto, para no verte  
siempre  
En todos los segundos, en todas las visiones_

Lily?- decía James sin poder creerlo- tu te opones a mi boda?

QUE??-dijo Lily mirando a su alrededor...-lo siento es que tu sabes que yo pierdo la noción del tiempo y espacio cuando canto, solo vine por que me invitaste esa noche, recuerdas??- la cara que puso Kristy....era de 'conversaremos mas rato, que a esta no la a invitado nadie'

Por que no te sientas adelante, mal que mal eres la ex dijo Sirius, que al parecer tampoco le caía muy bien Kristy

Mira pedazo de socarron, que se siente atrás, total nadie la a invitado aquí, aparte esta es mi boda y yo elijo quien tiene el derecho de sentarse adelante, atrás o que no venga y ella se queda atrás!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- chillo

Por mi no hay problema, vine por no tener nada k hacer nada mas...me quedo aquí atrás y hagan k no existo vale???- dijo Lily muy pasiva

Si a ella le dejan atrás....yo tambien- se paró Belle y se sentó con Lily(kristy estaba desesperada, por que aun no se consumaba su boda...aun no decia si acepto, por culpa de la pelirroja)

Yo tambien prefiero estar con mis amigos- se pararon Remus y Kathe

Si ellos se van yo también- dijo Sirius, que no era el padrino

Imbécil, tu tambien te estas poniendo de parte de estos!!!, pedazo de idiota si hasta te presente a mi hermanita ara que pudiéramos salir odos!!!-

Nadie la pidio...-y asi uno a uno se fue pasando a atrás con Lily, quedaron Remus, Kathe, Belle, Sirius y ella

Monton de traidores – susurro Kristyne

Srta. Harrison, acepta a usted al señor James Potter para amarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad y ud ya sabe lo de mas?- dijo El sermonista

Si, acepto a mi Jaime Pooh- respondi

Puaj!, pija, pija, pija!PUAJ!!- se escuchaban desde atrás las quejas

Y ud. Señor Potter, acepta a la dama aquí presente?- James, solo fijo sus ojos en los de Lily, esos ojos verdes le imploraban que no lo hiciera, el bien sabia que no amaba a Kristyne, pero era como un acto de gratitud hacia ella por todas las cosas que había hecho por el, como haberle salvado la vida, el hecho de que ella hubiese aparecido en los años mas críticos de James fue un gran salvavidas, y mas que nada por eso se casaba, lo sentía mucho por Lily, pero una vez mas, estaba el...y ahora le tocaba elegir...el amaba a Lily, pero el tren se fue, y llega otro con atraso, y ese atraso era Krsty...- Acepto

_Erecayeron en mi como el peso de una gran piedra en mi cabeza, una vez mas me habías abandonado, no importaba, solo me habías citado para verte partir una vez mas...nada mas que para eso, te deseo lo mejor James, lo mejor, por que todas estas farsas se acabaron, esto es como 'el comienzo del fin', pero donde no hay fin, tu ya huiste...pero llevaste algo muy preciado contigo, a donde fuiste con mis sueños??, en donde los escondiste por que aun no los puedo encontrar???, tu tienes la pequeña llave en la cual se abre esa pequeña cajita llamada corazon...solo te pido que me la devuelvas, pero parece que la has metido en la chapita equivocada, solo dame la llavecita para poder volver a dormir por la noches, damela para poder despertar en las mañanas, para poder correr bajo la lluvia, te exijo mis esperanzas e ilusiones de vueltas...devuélvemelas por que no son parte de ti...solo las quiero...te quiero a ti de vuelta....sas últimas palabras_

_Después de todas las cosas que pensé, me puse de pie, salí al pasillo de la capilla, solo te mire, luego las piernas parecían locas y el suelo se hacía cada vez mas próximo, las voces distantes...._

Alguien conoce a un médico???- gritaba Sirius

Si- decía Belle

Quien?- Remus

¿Ella?- Kathe

Nom Jhon...el vive por aquí- a todo esto James se había safado de su esposa para poder ver como seguía Lily

Y quien es Jhon?- pregunto James

El esposo de Lily- inquirió Belle antes de salir a buscarlo

Y en que minuto se caso??????- decia James muy sorprendido

Hace un dos años atrás- dijo Remus

Y tu como sabes??- dijo Sirius

Por que el es mi médico muggle, SEÑORES POR FAVOR NADA DE MAGIA QUE VIENE UN MUGGLE EN CAMINO, gracias- todos se silenciaron al oir a Remus

Es muggle?- James

Si, es muy simpático, a mi me cae muy bien- dijo Remus

Ahí esta!- gritó Belle, cuando se abren las puertas y entra un apuesto joven alto de cabello color miel con los ojos cielo y una gran espalda, de fina facciones lo hacían verse muy guapo, aunque fuera vestido un poco informal

Pequeña otra vez?- dijo Jhon una vez que Lily había vuelto en si- cariño sabes que no puedes vivir emociones fuertes, eso puede poner en peligro tu vida...te lo he dicho muchas veces...

Tu sabías bien que yo quería venir- contestó Lily

Será mejor que te lleve al hospital y te tome exámenes, es lo mas seguro y asi descartamos cualquier cosas- Lily solo asintió, Jhon la tomo en brazos y dijo- Gracias por haberme avisado y felicidades por la boda, que seais muy felices!

Creo que no debí haber ido...-decía Lily acostada en su cama

No, ademas que la Kristy esa se puso ha hacer un escandalo por que James había corrido a ver que era lo que tenias...-dijo Belle

No creo que le haya importado mucho...se caso igual...ya nada se le puede hacer...nada....-Dijo Lily

_--------------------------------------_

__

_Hola a todos!!!_

_Bueno, como que estoy actualizando muy seguido y eso igual es bueno para mantenerlos estimulados!!jejejeje, espero que este chapter les guste por que igual trate de alargarlo lo mas posible, pero esta lindo a mi me gusto...y aquí...cha cha cha chan, viene la decisión, si lo sigo o lo dejo hasta aquí...de uds. Depende...asi que porfis opinen )..cuídense besos..._

_BelleRadcliffeBlack_

**Sandra: **_uff he actualizado lo mas pronto que he podido espero que te hayan gustado estos chap._

**Gingerpotter: **_con la pija pueden haber cosas nuevas, siempre y cuando quieran que siga el fanfic, asi que si fuera de esa manera, podría haber una pequeña sorpresita para nuestra aborrecida Kristyne...jejejeje_

**Ely-Barchu: **_espero que este chapter tambien te haya emocionado, dado que lo hice un poco mas trágico, además la manera en que lily se toma las cosas igual es fuerte, por que ese síntoma que tiene lily puede servir para un futuro no muy lejano. Amiga, tambien leí tu historia la encontre excelentísima,(como nos pasamos los datos entre unas P), asi que ahí te colabore con un review colega...cuidate mucho y sigue reviewsandome P_

_BelleRadcliffeBlack_

No puedo creer como pasa el tiempo...ya estoy aquí arreglandome a ver como vas a ser de otra...no puedo creerlo...pero no te culpo...ya no es tu culpa...ni la mia...no lo es...ahora solo me toca sonreir y felicitarte por el nuevo camino que has elegido...es cierto...te sigo queriéndote, pero que le puedo hacer???... ya se cual es la respuesta y Belle me la dijo durante mucho tiempo, quien sabe???... a lo mejor ahora sería Jhon quien me acompañara en ves de Belle, pero ese no es el rollo, es...que no quiero verte diciendo...-Yo, James Jhon Potter Te Tomo a Ti Kristyne Nicole Harrison como mi legítima esposa, para amarte y respetarte, en la salud y enfermedad, riqueza y pobreza hasta que la muerte nos separe

Brrrrrrrrr, deberías dejar de ser tan imaginativa- decia Lily que ya tenia puesto su traje y guardaba en su pequeña cartera las llaves de la casa y un localizador, la capilla donde se celebraría la ceremonia quedaba como a tres cuadras de la casa de Lily, así que se iría caminando, aunque tuviera que sacarse los pies por el dolor de los tacones- hay que amasarlos de alguna manera- y salió de su casa y se puso a cantar una canción...

_Ojalá que las hojas no te toquen el cuerpo cuando caigan,  
para que no las puedas convertir en cristal.  
Ojalá que la lluvia deje de ser milagro que  
baja por tu cuerpo.  
  
Ojalá que la luna pueda salir sin ti.  
Ojalá que la tierra no te bese los pasos. _

_N_o puedo creer que se debe estar casando...siempre pense que el día que se casara, ese día, sería conmigo...en fin...en fin...pero esas sonrisas, esas palabras..esas miradas...esas palabras...

Ojalá se te acabe la mirada constante,  
la palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta.  
  
Ojalá pase algo que te borre de pronto,  
una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve.  
Ojalá por lo menos que me lleve la muerte,  
para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre.  
  
En todos los segundos, en todas las visiones.  
Ojalá que no pueda tocarte ni en canciones.

Estaba casi llegando pronto estaría en la iglesia y no pudo evitar terminar la canción

**FUERA DE LA IGLESIA (LILY)**

Ojalá que la aurora, no dé gritos que caiganen mi espalda.  
Ojalá que tu nombre, se le olvide a esa voz.  
  
Ojalá las paredes no retengan tu ruido de  
camino cansado.  
Ojalá que el deseo se vaya tras de ti,  
a tu viejo gobierno de difuntos y flores.  
_  
Ojalá se te acabe la mirada constante,  
la palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta.  
Ojalá pase algo que te borre de pronto,  
una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve.  
  
Ojalá por lo menos que me lleve la muerte,  
para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre  
En todos los segundos, en todas las visiones.  
Ojalá que no pueda  
tocarte ni en canciones._

**DENTRO DE LA CAPILLA(BODA)**

James Jhon Potter y Kristyne Nicole Harrison, estan dispuestos a unirse en el sagrado vinculo?-

Si- respondieron al unisimo

Si hay alguien que se oponga este es el momento de hacerlo- y en ese momento entro Lily, algo distraída, y todos se quedaron mirándola(cabe destacar que Lily se olvida de la humanidad cuando esta cantando)

Ojalá pase algo que te borre de pronto,  
una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve.  
Ojalá por lo menos que me lleve la muerte,  
para no verte tanto, para no verte  
siempre  
En todos los segundos, en todas las visiones

Lily?- decía James sin poder creerlo- tu te opones a mi boda?

QUE??-dijo Lily mirando a su alrededor...-lo siento es que tu sabes que yo pierdo la noción del tiempo y espacio cuando canto, solo vine por que me invitaste esa noche, recuerdas??- la cara que puso Kristy....era de 'conversaremos mas rato, que a esta no la a invitado nadie'

Por que no te sientas adelante, mal que mal eres la ex dijo Sirius, que al parecer tampoco le caía muy bien Kristy

Mira pedazo de socarron, que se siente atrás, total nadie la a invitado aquí, aparte esta es mi boda y yo elijo quien tiene el derecho de sentarse adelante, atrás o que no venga y ella se queda atrás!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- chillo

Por mi no hay problema, vine por no tener nada k hacer nada mas...me quedo aquí atrás y hagan k no existo vale???- dijo Lily muy pasiva

Si a ella le dejan atrás....yo tambien- se paró Belle y se sentó con Lily(kristy estaba desesperada, por que aun no se consumaba su boda...aun no decia si acepto, por culpa de la pelirroja)

Yo tambien prefiero estar con mis amigos- se pararon Remus y Kathe

Si ellos se van yo también- dijo Sirius, que no era el padrino

Imbécil, tu tambien te estas poniendo de parte de estos!!!, pedazo de idiota si hasta te presente a mi hermanita ara que pudiéramos salir odos!!!-

Nadie la pidio...-y asi uno a uno se fue pasando a atrás con Lily, quedaron Remus, Kathe, Belle, Sirius y ella

Monton de traidores – susurro Kristyne

Srta. Harrison, acepta a usted al señor James Potter para amarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad y ud ya sabe lo de mas?- dijo El sermonista

Si, acepto a mi Jaime Pooh- respondi

Puaj!, pija, pija, pija!PUAJ!!- se escuchaban desde atrás las quejas

Y ud. Señor Potter, acepta a la dama aquí presente?- James, solo fijo sus ojos en los de Lily, esos ojos verdes le imploraban que no lo hiciera, el bien sabia que no amaba a Kristyne, pero era como un acto de gratitud hacia ella por todas las cosas que había hecho por el, como haberle salvado la vida, el hecho de que ella hubiese aparecido en los años mas críticos de James fue un gran salvavidas, y mas que nada por eso se casaba, lo sentía mucho por Lily, pero una vez mas, estaba el...y ahora le tocaba elegir...el amaba a Lily, pero el tren se fue, y llega otro con atraso, y ese atraso era Krsty...- Acepto

Esas últimas palabras recayeron en mi como el peso de una gran piedra en mi cabeza, una vez mas me habías abandonado, no importaba, solo me habías citado para verte partir una vez mas...nada mas que para eso, te deseo lo mejor James, lo mejor, por que todas estas farsas se acabaron, esto es como 'el comienzo del fin', pero donde no hay fin, tu ya huiste...pero llevaste algo muy preciado contigo, a donde fuiste con mis sueños??, en donde los escondiste por que aun no los puedo encontrar???, tu tienes la pequeña llave en la cual se abre esa pequeña cajita llamada corazon...solo te pido que me la devuelvas, pero parece que la has metido en la chapita equivocada, solo dame la llavecita para poder volver a dormir por la noches, damela para poder despertar en las mañanas, para poder correr bajo la lluvia, te exijo mis esperanzas e ilusiones de vueltas...devuélvemelas por que no son parte de ti...solo las quiero...te quiero a ti de vuelta....

Después de todas las cosas que pensé, me puse de pie, salí al pasillo de la capilla, solo te mire, luego las piernas parecían locas y el suelo se hacía cada vez mas próximo, las voces distantes....

Alguien conoce a un médico???- gritaba Sirius

Si- decía Belle

Quien?- Remus

¿Ella?- Kathe

Nom Jhon...el vive por aquí- a todo esto James se había safado de su esposa para poder ver como seguía Lily

Y quien es Jhon?- pregunto James

El esposo de Lily- inquirió Belle antes de salir a buscarlo

Y en que minuto se caso??????- decia James muy sorprendido

Hace un dos años atrás- dijo Remus

Y tu como sabes??- dijo Sirius

Por que el es mi médico muggle, SEÑORES POR FAVOR NADA DE MAGIA QUE VIENE UN MUGGLE EN CAMINO, gracias- todos se silenciaron al oir a Remus

Es muggle?- James

Si, es muy simpático, a mi me cae muy bien- dijo Remus

Ahí esta!- gritó Belle, cuando se abren las puertas y entra un apuesto joven alto de cabello color miel con los ojos cielo y una gran espalda, de fina facciones lo hacían verse muy guapo, aunque fuera vestido un poco informal

Pequeña otra vez?- dijo Jhon una vez que Lily había vuelto en si- cariño sabes que no puedes vivir emociones fuertes, eso puede poner en peligro tu vida...te lo he dicho muchas veces...

Tu sabías bien que yo quería venir- contestó Lily

Será mejor que te lleve al hospital y te tome exámenes, es lo mas seguro y asi descartamos cualquier cosas- Lily solo asintió, Jhon la tomo en brazos y dijo- Gracias por haberme avisado y felicidades por la boda, que seais muy felices!

Creo que no debí haber ido...-decía Lily acostada en su cama

No, ademas que la Kristy esa se puso ha hacer un escandalo por que James había corrido a ver que era lo que tenias...-dijo Belle

No creo que le haya importado mucho...se caso igual...ya nada se le puede hacer...nada....-Dijo Lily

_Hola a todos!!!_

_Bueno, como que estoy actualizando muy seguido y eso igual es bueno para mantenerlos estimulados!!jejejeje, espero que este chapter les guste por que igual trate de alargarlo lo mas posible, pero esta lindo a mi me gusto...y aquí...cha cha cha chan, viene la decisión, si lo sigo o lo dejo hasta aquí...de uds. Depende...asi que porfis opinen )..cuídense besos..._

_BelleRadcliffeBlack_

**Sandra: **_uff he actualizado lo mas pronto que he podido espero que te hayan gustado estos chap._

**Gingerpotter: **_con la pija pueden haber cosas nuevas, siempre y cuando quieran que siga el fanfic, asi que si fuera de esa manera, podría haber una pequeña sorpresita para nuestra aborrecida Kristyne...jejejeje_

**Ely-Barchu: **_espero que este chapter tambien te haya emocionado, dado que lo hice un poco mas trágico, además la manera en que lily se toma las cosas igual es fuerte, por que ese síntoma que tiene lily puede servir para un futuro no muy lejano. Amiga, tambien leí tu historia la encontre excelentísima,(como nos pasamos los datos entre unas P), asi que ahí te colabore con un review colega...cuidate mucho y sigue reviewsandome P_

_BelleRadcliffeBlack_


	4. El cumpleaños de Remus

Disclaimer:

Bueno debo ser muy agradecida por todos los reviews k me han dejado...aunque solo sean cinco (, pero con algo se parte no??;)..estoy muy contenta de todo eso...muchas gracias...

----------------------------

El cumpleaños de Remus

Y si decoramos este cuartito celeste???, no mejor no, el rosado combina con todo!!- decía una chica de unos 23 años

Podrías ya parar con lo del bebe???, si sabes que no puedes tener hijos!!, ya deja ese tema tranquilo!!!- dijo un joven de la misma edad quizás, pero su semblante era cansado y abatido, y el de quien no.

Pero cariño ya van a ser 2 años desde que nos casamos y tu cada día pareces mas frío y distante, no se por que ni siquiera quieres que adoptemos un hijo-dijo ella muy dolida

Mira Kristyne Harrison...yo en mi vida he cometido mucho errores, pero el haberme casado contigo fue el mas grande!!!-dijo James poniéndose de pie, y "retirándose" de la sala de estar

Solo estas conmigo por agradecimiento, por que la Lelans, no te quiso nunca... y sabes que no sacas nada con abandonarme por que ella... -

Esta casada y es muy feliz-termino James

Eso no es así- una voz de otro joven inundo el fuerte silencio incómodo del joven matrimonio, que por si acaso, no habían notado su presencia

Como que no??, si eso fue lo que dijo Jhon el día de mi boda!-dijo James

Pues como lo oyes, Lily y Jhon no tienen nada hace como 5 años...-

Como pudiste romper ese secreto!!!-dijo krys

Nunca prometí nada y solo quiero que mi amigo sea feliz-termino Sirius

En que minuto lo averiguaste???-pregunto James

Hace dos años...cuando fui a visitar a Remus, me pidió que lo acompañara a un hospital a dejar no se que cosa y vimos a Lily hablar muy animadamente con Jhon, y nosotros dijimos Ho que bello matrimonio...cuando nos acercamos oímos como Lily le preguntaba como estaba su pareja. Y así sacamos por conclusión que estaban separados y se los preguntamos y nos contesto lo que creímos y nos dijo que si, estaba separada- dijo Sirius

Me voy de aquí...-dijo James...

__

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

__

_Falta poco para las tres de la madrugada._

_Y tu aún no llegas para cuidar mis sueños. Un animal se cruzó entre las piernas de Lily. Hacen mas de tres años que no logro por las noches. Por que tu, ya no estas. A lo mejor ahora estas resguardando los sueños de una esposa que no te merece, que no te ama como lo hago yo, no es justo. La lluvia comienza a caer torrencialmente. No se que pensar o decir, solo que ya te perdí, nada le puedo hacer, pero siento que debí hacer algo. Me acuesto en mi cama. Intento dormir, pero no hay caso, no lo habrá, si tan solo supiera como estas, donde estas, que estas haciendo... hay algo que me inquieta, y es sentirte lejos. Suena el timbre. Quien podrá venir a estas horas. Deben ser del hospital Lily. Mejor iré a abrir._

Skeete, guarda silencio- el labrador (perro), de Lily había comenzado a ladrar- ya van!!!- gritó Lily al ver que insistían tanto- Remus?!

Lil!!, amiga!!!- dijo Remus

Que te trae por aquí a estas horas??-dijo Lily

Lo que pasa es que acabo de llegar de Rumania!!- contestó el licántropo

Ahh, pero no era que tu vivías con Sirius??, no es que no me agrade tu visita...-

Ehh si, vivo con el, pero es que necesito hablar contigo antes de ir para allá- dijo serio Rem

Dime...que sucede?-pregunto Lily

He visto a Sam, ella volvió- dijo Remus. Sam era parte de el grupo de las chicas de Howgarts, y desde que salieron de la escuela nunca mas supieron nada de ella. Había tenido que partir, solo hablaban por cartas y esas cosas. Pero nunca había vuelto...hasta ahora, aunque ella siempre había estado muy colada por Remus, el siempre la vio como su mejor amiga, por que antes de ella, estaba Kathe, que también iban a ser dos años que no se le veía por ninguna parte.- y necesita donde quedarse, ¿podrías tu acogerla aquí?

Claro, tengo una habitación desocupada, ¿y donde esta ella ahora?- dijo Lily

Esperando afuera- dijo Rem todo inocenton

Pedazo de socarron, por que no la hiciste pasar- dijo Lily encaminándose a abrir la puerta para abrazar a su amiga- ¡SAMY!

Lily!!!!... amiga necesito de tu ayuda- dijo Sam suplicante

Lo se, aquí hay un lugar para ti, así que pasa y acomódate- dijo Lily y la hizo pasar

Bueno y que era lo tan grave que tienes que decirnos sobre Kathe- dijo Remus

Es difícil de explicar, bueno vosotros ya sabéis que trabaje durante mucho tiempo como auror en América, y bueno allí llegaron los rumores de que una peligrosa mortífaga había en búsqueda de cada una de las personas que estuvieron en nuestra generación de Howgarts, como los Longbotton!, su nombre es Narcisa, y es peligrosa, y busque sus huellas, archivos de voz y varita y...- pero Sam fue cortada por Remus

No me digas que...que...Narcisa y Kathe...no...no puede ser- decía Remus que no podía convencerse de todo eso, pero no era por amor, si no por el hecho de haber hecho tales atrocidades, se dio cuenta de que Kathe ya no era tan importante para el

Lo mas terrible es que Kathe esta camino a Londres y viene a eliminar al heredero de Griffindor, aunque no esta segura si es Black o Potter , pero por si acaso viene por los dos, lo mas triste es que Kathe es prima de Sirius, en fin nunca se llevaron bien por sus diferentes opiniones, aparte mantiene una relación amorosa con un tal Malfoy- finalizo Sam

Con Malfoy!!!!??- grito Remus- ¿supuestamente en cuanto tiempo mas llegaría Kathe?

Tres días, y aquí va mi ayuda, tenemos que unirnos, se supone que va a llegar para el cumpleaños de Remus, por que como sabe bien, el, es el único que sigue manteniendo contacto tanto con ellos como con nosotras, y juntarnos no lo dudaría, pero tiene un punto a su favor, que sabe que Remus está aquí...-dijo Sam

Deberíamos interceptar su fiesta- dijo Lily al fin- creo que al fin voy a poder ocupar la profesión que estudie en el mundo mágico...

Eres auror???- dijeron Remus y Sam

Si, pero nunca he hecho la practica, pero era buena, ahora llamaré a Belle para que venga mañana temprano, por que no se quedan aquí esta noche?- dijo Lil

No es mala idea...-dijo Remus y se fueron todos a dormir, incluso Lily

------------------------------------

Así que Kathe resulto ser mortifaga??- dijo Belle- y no será bueno que le avisemos a James y Sirius??-

No, esto lo desarmaremos nosotros, es lo mejor aparte de que ellos van tras otros peligrosos mortifagos...no podemos hacer nada, solo entrenar mucho para ayudarlos

------------------------------------------

Tres días después...

_Aquí te estamos esperando para lo que quizás será la última vez que te veamos vivo, pero no importa, si es necesario daré yo mi vida. Me ofrecí a prestar mi apartamento a Remus para la fiesta. Suena el timbre. Tal vez eres tu. Si lo eres. Estas cambiado, tu mirada alegre y soñadora ha sido cambiada por la de un hombre abatido y cansado. Tu sonrisa juvenil se a borrado. Solo se ve la melancolía de algo que nunca pudo ser...._

Feliz cumpleaños re....!!!!! ¿Lily?- dijo James

Este...no...solo soy una imagen holográfica de ella- dijo Esta

Jajajjajajaja ven para acá Lils!!!- y James le dio un gran y fuerte......¡Abrazo!

Tanto tiempo no??, y como estas con Krys?- pregunto Lil

Ahh no, ya no estoy con ella me divorcie hacen ya tres meses- dijo James

Pero...¿estas bien?- dijo Lily preocupada, por que la última vez que había hablado con el, estaba absolutamente convencido de que Krys era la mujer con la que estaría hasta sus últimos minutos de vida

Si, fue lo mejor que pude hacer, aparte que nunca nos llevamos bien, discutiamos mucho, y no valía la pena seguir adelante con una gran farsa, con un amor que nunca existió...oye Lil....- dijo James

Que cosa??- _y ahora que me querrá preguntar este..._

Me vas a tener aquí toda la tarde o voy a poder entrar a saludar a mi amigo?- dijo James

Ehh..pasa...lo siento - dijo Lily un poco avergonzada

---------------

Estaban todos conversando, contando anécdotas, riendo de lo lindo cuando de repente se escucho el timbre.

Quien será?- dijo Sam. Todos los hombres tenían gran curiosidad de por que las chicas llevaban amplios vestidos que le llegaban hasta los talones y mas encima, con pesados bototos negros que no combinaban, aparte Remus llevaba tambien esos bototos, era algo extraño. Cuando se escucho el timbre todos los que estaban dentro del plan intercambiaron miradas. Kathe acababa de llegar. Belle se levanto disimuladamente para ver si el coche del ministerio de magia había llegado, y ahí estaba. Se volvió a escuchar el timbre. Y Lily se levanto a abrir.

Apareció una mujer delgada, de cabellos rubios lisos, con unos ojos azules dignos de la familia Black, con un traje de pantalón y chaqueta blancas con una playera negra sin mangas y unas zapatillas blancas. Primer indicio de que algo iba mal. Los chicos estaban preparados.

Kathe...-susurro Lily

Pero amiga!!!, parece que no quieres verme, por el tono en el que me saludas- dijo Kathe

No, es que como te fuiste tan de repente, no sabiamos que pasaba contigo- dijo Lily amenizando

Remus...-dijo seria Kathe- estas diferente

Tu tambien- dijo friamente

Belle!!- dijo saludando a su amiga- ahh primo...- lo saludo y le miro con una cara de malicia y odio que nadie se la podia. Hizo lo mismo cuando saludo a James

Sam... no esperaba verte aquí- dijo esta

Ya vez, aquí estoy- dijo Sam con simpatía y naturalidad

Conversaron todos un rato, pero había tensión...Kathe ya estaba dispuesta a actuar. Lily y Sam se dispusieron a llevar los platos a la cocina y ahí Kathe aprovecho de poner un seguro mágico a la puerta, todos se miraban preocupados. Belle había ido al baño a cambiarse. Igual como lo hacían Lily y Sam, que al final corrieron a la cocina y de ahí al dormitorio de Sam a cambiarse, las tres chicas quedaron con unos pantalones de tela de elástico color negro, con una polera sin mangas color negro, con los cabellos tomados y una el pelo recogido en una coleta.

Ay chicas!!! Que guapas!!- disimulo Kathe- acaso le van a hacer un espectáculo a Remus ¿??

No...a ver "Narcisa"- Kathe quedó pálida ante el comentario de Lily- a nadie engañas con tus falsas sonrisas

No me digas que mi prima. MI prima es la mortifaga mas buscada del mundo?- dijo Sirius que no entendia nada

A decir verdad si, bueno, me canse _Inmovilus Instantenius!!!(lo acabo de inventar)_, y a si James y Sirius quedaron congelados. Cuando fue Lily la que salto encima de ella, luego siguió Belle, Sam, Remus que intento revertir el hechizo de Kathe cuando de repente...

_Infinius quietus totalius dominantus!!!- _Lily había lanzado un hechizo muy potente, el cual permitia congelar a cualquier persona, y solo se descongelaba cuando el autor del hechizo lo quisiese, pero como Lily no lo hacía hace mucho

_Infinius quietus totalius dominantus!!!!!!!!- grito Remus, Belle y Sam_. Kathe callo de espaldas al piso sin poder moverse, corrieron a descongelar a James y Sirius. Les contaron lo del plan. Los del ministerio se llevaron a Kathe. Era de noche, pero el shok era grande

Por que no se quedan aquí?. Mañana se van, no me es problema, Belle y Sam duermen en la pieza de Sam, tengo un cuarto de visitas donde cabe una persona y los otros dos podeis dormir aquí en los sillones o...-dijo Lily

O que??- dijeron todos

Me voy a hacer turno extra en hospital y alguien duerme en mi cama- dijo Lily- o...

O que??- repitieron

Vengan- Lily dejo a las chicas en el cuarto de Sam, luego en el de invitados que había al lado de su despacho dejo a Sirius y James lo llevo a otra parte de su apartamento que por cierto era enorme...- Skeete deja de seguirnos. Vete a dormir cariño- le dijo al perro haciéndole cariño detrás de las orejas, y el perro le siguió- Bueno aquí no entra nadie, pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte- dijo Lily entrando a su propia habitación- ¿ves aquella escalera?

Si, que hay ahí arriba??- pregunto curioso James

Tu cama, ven acompáñame- dijo Lily y tomo a James del brazo, subieron la escalera, y encontraron una cama de dos plazas con un velador, la cama estaba pegada a la muralla, tenía un plumon color crema y cómodas almohadas, estaba lleno de Libros por alrededor, tambien tenia un televisor y una pequeña lámpara de velador- espero que te quede cómodo, buenas noches

Buenas noches Lily, gracias por todo- dijo James abrazándola

Cualquier persona diría que estas coladito por mi! Jajajajaja.-dijo Lily riendo- con tanto abrazo no??...ya que duermas bien

Tu igual...- contesto James riendo nerviosamente

Eso espero

----

Lily bajo hasta su cama, se acosto sin conseguir pegar un ojo, se levanto nuevamente y se sentó en su ventana cuando de repente una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

No puedes dormir??- dijo

Hacen años que no duermo- respondió Lil

Por q??-

No lo se...- minti

Yo tampoco puedo dormir...- se quedaron harto rato conversando, luego se sentaron en la cama de Lily...(n/a: La fiesta de Remus era día de semana, asi que al otro día había trabajo tempranito), donde lentamente se fueron quedando dormidos, uno junto al otro...

-----

A la mañana siguente...

mmmm... -se estiraba Lily- que hora será??- tomo el reloj de su despertador sin antes notar un brazo en su cintura- James??, guau, creo que logre dormir- miro el reloj las 13.00 horas en punto- CARAJO!!!!!- se escucho el grito de Lily por todo el apartamento, despertando a James y atrayendo a todos sus amigos al cuarto a ver que sucedía.

Lily llamaba a su jefe diciendo que tenia un problema grave y se tenía que ausentar ese día y k le disculpara de avisar tan tarde.

K paso??- dijo James despertando. Se escuchó un timbre. Se abría la puerta y al dormitorio de Lily entro un hombre alto, rebio de unos ojos verdes precioso. con un fisico....de maravilla

Lily cariño estas...-dijo Ryan mirando la escena de James y Lily durmiendo juntos- Bien- finalizo, miro a James, James lo miro

y este quien es??- dijeron señalandose mutuamente, y los chicos reian por atras, Lily estaba algo incomoda...bajo la cabeza y dijo mirando fijamente el piso

Mi amigo, Mi novio- respondio

_---------------------------------------_

hola a todos!!!

_Bueno aquí logre terminar este capitulo, por que siempre que intentaba escribir, se me pegaba el pc y tenia que reiniciarlo y se borraba la historia, espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, se que me demore en actualizar pero espero que haya valido la pena..._

_Tambien para las personas que esperaban que Lily y James tuvieran una cercanía en este capítulo espero que les haya gustado, por que será todo por el momento. Podría haber una sorpresilla por allí. Bueno espero que me dejen reviews y darles las gracias a:_

_**Ale-patil: espero de verdad que te haya gustado el capitulo y dejes otro review!!)**_

_**Ely- Barchu: bueno ninia, espero que estes mejor, los problemas de la vida cotidiana nos agobian a toda y nos dejan sin inspiración a muchas, bueno poco a poco Lily y James se van juntando espero que me dejes otro review )**_

Y por último quiero decir que:

_1 Lily después de la boda de James se cambio de casa, mas bien de apartamento._

_2 Que Lily no pueda dormir y esas cosas las saque de la película un ángel enamorado o "the city of angels" de la Meg Ryan y Nicolas Cage, me parecio que sería lindo._

_3 En uno de los tantos borradores que había hecho era:_

_lily estaba sentada es su ventana, observando como siempre, pensando en, mientras que a esas horas de la noche sonaba la canción CAME AWAY WITH ME , de norah jones, mientas tomaba su café, y pensaba que hubiese pasado, se seguía torturando con el hecho de no hacer nada para que James no se casara. _

_-Espero que sea realmente feliz- penso_

_Bueno eso era todo, espero de corazon que les haya gustado_

_Besos y dejen review._

_BelleRadcliffeBlack_


	5. the first cut its the deepest

Bueno, de antemano quiero seguir esta historia... no ha salido ni con penas, ni con glorias...pero es mejor terminar todos los proyectos que una se propone... espero que esta vez reciba mas reviews... y darle las gracias a todos lo que leyeron el fic y a ely que siempre me deja uno...bueno sin mas...les dejos la historia

_**Belle**RadcliffeBlack_

_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Mi novio... mi olvidar aquel día, si prácticamente me golpeaste por que tenía novio, siendo que Ryan es gay y tan solo era una broma._

_Fue muy difícil asumir que Kathe nos había traicionado...pero...¿por qué una vez mas tu me das todas las ilusiones para convertirlas en nada?, tu tienes un gusto increíble para hacer lo que quieres, manejarlo todo y después irte...creo que las cosas que han sucedido han sido mejor asi como estan... tu lejos de mi, y yo tratando de disfrutar la vida...solo trato y trato...pero una vez mas...¿ donde dejaste mis sueños contigo?, ¿mis esperanzas de vida?,¿todo el amor?...¿realmente te importo? No lo creo... si todo fue como siempre...la pequeña nota reluciendo en la puerta diciendo que había sido un placer haber podido compartir horas de sueño contigo... ya no mas...me adelante yo, tal vez para no sufrir...tal vez para intentar ponerme de pie, ¿acaso ya me había convencido de que tu eras el que tanto daño me hacia? _

comienza a nevar... es increíble como la quinta avenida se llena de nieve y los árboles llenos de lucecitas amarillas ahora sean blancos, ver que la antorcha de la estatua hace pequeños montones de nieves. Así es aquí, así se vive, día a día, minuto a minuto...

Pero Lily!!!, necesitamos que atiendas a unos heridos que llegaron hace poco...parece que son turistas y te las arreglas bien con los ingleses!!!-dijo la supervisora

Bueno... –cuando Lily entró dijo:- Tu y los demas estan aquí??

Si, pero al resto los estan atendiendo en otros box-respondió

Necesito que guardes el secreto de quien soy, ellos no pueden saber que vivo aquí, si trato de huir de el...¿quiénes les hicieron esto?- pregunto molesta Lily

Tus amiguitos...-contesto

Severus, yo te he perdonado muchas, pero a ti no mas se te ocurre meterte en esta clase de líos!-reía Lily mientras lo curaba

Ellos saben que tu estas aquí, por eso vienen- dijo Snape antes de desaparecer

Hay veces en las cuales me gustaría tenerte aquí y mostrarte toda la magia, el estilo, la belleza y poesía de esta ciudad...por que no todo seguirá como en el colegio...por que tuvimos que madurar...aún puedo sentir como mi bufanda se la quiere llevar el viento...y mi cabello lucha por salir de mi boina, mientras las manos se anidan en aquel abrigo me gustaría que estuvieras aquí...pero debo sobrevivir

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

como puedo puedo llegar al parque central???-preguntaba James

Al frente-le respondieron

Eso significa que estamos cerca...muy cerca...-dijo Sirius

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me dijeron Lily que te han ofrecido una plaza para ir a enseñar lo básico de cirugía cardiaca- decía Any una enfermera

Si, estoy muy contenta, comienzo ahora en septiembre, son los de 8° año...o mas bien las especialidades- respondió Lily

Que bien-

Bueno Any, yo ya me retiro...cuídate y nos vemos el sábado- y Lily salió por la puerta que indicaba "Exit Central Park".

Al salir, Lily vio lo que parecía un grupo de turistas, que preguntaba a una señora como llegar quizá a que parte, pero aquel turista le parecía demasiado familiar...demasiado como a..."-James- pensó Lily, así que prácticamente paso por el lado de el, y se encontró con un medico...-

Lily Evans!!!!- (el grupo de turistas se giro a mirar a quien habían nobrado)

Henri!!!! –Lily saludo amistosamente a su colega

Pero mujer jamás pensé en encontrarte aquí en New York!!!!

Para que veas que pequeño es el mundo- dijo Lily

Si y dime como vas con tu esposo??- el grupo de turistas se acerco mucho para escuchar la conversación.

Este Henri... nos divorciamos hace años ya...pero somos muy amigos...-dijo Lily

Y ahora cariño estas solita???-dijo Henri(el era la pareja de Ryan)

Jejejeje si, aunque tengo un par de citas por ahí...pero no puedo olvidarlo...-

Lo se...bueno querida ya me voy al turno saludos a tu cita!!-

Asi que ya tiene novio...-dijo James- y yo viniéndola a buscar.

Disculpe señor, pero se le a caído su mapa- dijo Lily sonriendo amablemente a James mientras le pasaba el mapa...

Señorita, usted me es muy familiar- desde antes Lily ya sabía que el era James-

Lo dudo, no lo recuerdo, hasta luego-y se fue.

_I would have given you all of my heart  
but there's someone who's torn it apart  
and she's taking almost all that I've got_

_(Yo te habría dado todo mi corazón  
pero hay alguien que lo ha rasgado  
y ella está tomando casi todo lo que yo tengo)_

_como decirle quien soy...cuanto lo amo...cuanto lo he esperado..._

como decirle... que ya no importa nada...que mi orgullo a podido mas...

Cariño me pasas la sal?- decía un hombre alto moreno muy tierno y de ojos profundos

Claro...-se la pasa

Tienes algo?, desde que llegaste te noto extraña...-dijo Tom

Si, es que me encontré con James-dijo Lily agachando la cabeza- se que no deberia...pero te juro que verlo revive muchas cosas en mi...

Pero osita...tu debes vivir tu presente, y tu presente es con Tom, no con James-dijo Tom mientras recogía los platos

Lo se...-decía Lily mientras lo iba secando

Pero no puedo evitarlo, el sigue siendo demasiado importante para mi-

Osita, preocúpate del hoy no vivas de recuerdos!-dijo Tom- vamos a dormir tu turno empieza demasiado temprano.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte de la misma cuidad

_but if you want, I'll try to love again  
baby I'll try to love again but I know  
the first cut is the deepest, baby I know_

_(pero si quieres, yo intentaré amar de nuevo  
nena yo intentaré amar de nuevo, pero yo sé  
la primera herida es la más profunda, nena yo sé)_

Padfoot era ella lo se... su mirada, su cabello, era ella!!!-decía nervioso James

Prongs debes asumir que Lily no esta en cada lugar que vamos...aparte que tu tienes que formar tu vida con Cathy, asúmelo, cuando ella se fue...tu también empezaste a olvidarla, así que deberías asumirlo que también debes comenzar algo nuevo...o crees que ella se a quedado sola todo este tiempo???. No es así después de todo este tiempo ninguno fue capas de reconocer lo que sienten...así que ahora solo deben acostumbrarse a vivir por separado o bien...luchar el uno por el otro!!-dijo Sirius...

Tienes razon....debo luchar por ella...lo voy a hacer

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_the first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
the first cut is the deepest  
'cause when it comes to being lucky she's cursed  
when it comes to lovin' me she's worst  
but when it comes to being loved, she's first  
that's how I know _

_(la primera herida es la más profunda, nena yo sé  
la primera herida es la más profunda.  
porque cuando llega la suerte, ella es maldita  
cuando llega a amarme, ella es peor  
pero cuando tienes que amarla, ella está primero  
por lo que yo sé)_

Ahí estaba, sentada mirando por aquellos ventanales, observando como todos esos pequeños autitos corrían de un lado a otro...que estarás haciendo, tal vez ni siquiera te acuerdes de mi...tal vez solo soy el recuerdo...un tierno recuerdo...

Lily...-dijo Tom- no puedes dormir cierto?

No...-contesto- en que minuto te levantaste?

Hace como una hora, me habían llamado de la empresa...-comento Tom

Y por que??

Quieren que viaje a Inglaterra por tres meses, voy con Cathy Lemond, tu la conoces...-dijo Tom

Bueno y cuando partes???

En tres horas mas...-dijo ?-dijo Lily

Veremos como se van a dar las cosas en mi ausencia y en el viaje-la beso y se fue...

Ya veremos...-dijo Lily yendo hacia su cama

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_the first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
the first cut is the deepest  
I still want you by my side  
just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
cause I'm sure gonna give you a try  
and if you want, I'll try to love again  
but baby, I'll try to love again, but I know  
the first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
the first cut is the deepest_

_(la primera herida es la más profunda, nena yo sé  
la primera herida es la más profunda  
Yo todavía te quiero a mi lado  
simplemente para ayudarme a secar las lágrimas que yo he llorado  
porque estoy seguro de que quiero darte una oportunidad  
y si quieres, yo intentaré amar de nuevo  
pero nena, yo intentaré amar de nuevo, mas yo sé  
la primera herida es la más profunda, nena yo sé  
la primera herida es la más profunda)_

no puedo...no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada...-James tomó su chaqueta y empezó a caminar sin un rumbo definido hasta que llegó a lo que parecía una alta torre de departamentos...tan solo corrió siguió un impulso de corazón, subió alrededor de cinco pisos giro a la izquierda toco el primer timbre y...

JOVENCITO!!!...ESTAS NO SON HORAS DE TOCAR LAS PUERTAS!!- y una señora toda arrugada con una máscara de palta le cerro la puerta en la cara...

Entonces...por que estoy aquí...-pero siguió subiendo...llego al piso 10 y vio solo un apartamento..."que grande" penso...para quizá una sola persona...cuando sintió ruido de aquella puerta y salía un hombre con una gran maleta...

No quieres que te vaya a dejar??-decia una pelirroja

No...mejor será asi...piensa en las cosas...quieres?-le dio un beso amistoso en la mejilla y bajo

_'cause when it comes to being lucky she's cursed  
when it comes to lovin' me she's worst  
but when it comes to being loved, she's first  
that's how I know  
the first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
the first cut is the deepest_

_(porque cuando llega la suerte, ella es maldita  
cuando llega a amarme, ella es peor  
pero cuando tienes que amarla, ella es primero  
eso es cómo yo sé  
la primera herida es la más profunda, nena yo sé  
la primera herida es la más profunda_)

se sento a esperar que pasará un poco el tiempo...por que sigo aquí sentada detrás de esta puerta creyendo que estarás ahí, apenas la abra...

pues por que estoy ahí...

Lily corrió sin saber que iba a encontrar detrás de la puerta, la abrió con ansias...y lo vio...ahí estaba...se tiro a su cuello, la abrazó cerraron la puerta del apartamento,

Y se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que se amaban...de lo mucho que se necesitaron, de que tantas veces quiseron llenar ese vacio y no pudieron hasta unirse ellos...

-te amo-le decía James mientras corría un mechón de pelo del rostro de lily

-y yo a ti- dijo y le beso...

¤Fin¤

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

queridos lectores:

_quizás mi obra no se muy conocida y menos muy leída pero a todos los que la sigueron quería preguntarles si les gustaba este chap. Como final, bueno la meta son los 10 reviews...jejejeje pido poco...pero es lo que hay, no me gusto mucho...pero como ya dije es lo que. Hay, acepto hasta los jimotazos... en fin cuídense harto...los kero y bueno...es el fin...adiu!!_


	6. EC!:un dia confuso

Hola mis fieles lectores, bueno, hoy hace poco rato me puse a revisar los reviews que me había dejado en esta historia... y realmente me sorprendio k ely no entendiera el traspaso del capi, y a mary que no queria que ese fuera el fin…este que si ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO. Se va a dividir en dos partes…esta que es un entre capitulo, que es para explicar el paso de capitulo para Ely, y el siguente que es una especie de apéndice….o lo k paso después de…

Sin mas explicaciones que, los personajes lamentablemente no son mios, pero la fantasia si es mia xDD.

* * *

**EC: "Un Día Confuso"**

_Definitivamente salí muy confundida aquella tarde de mi apartamento, pero sabía que si me detenía y probaba aquella tajadita de felicidad, me iba a doler mucho en el minuto que la perdiera. Yo tengo muy claro que James es el hombre de mi vida, quizá de la única persona de la cual realmente he estado enamorada, de sentimientos mas maduras por asi decirlo, pero asi como se que estoy enamorada de el, es como se que nunca voy a poder estar con el, ni yo conozco bien esas razones, pero se que jamás vamos a poder estar así._

_Así que en la tarde, mientras Remus y los demás se ponían a comentar que podían hacer respecto a la seguridad mágica y como poder vencer al famoso Lord. Yo fui a conversar con Alice mi jefa y pedirle un traslado a américa, quería irme lo mas lejos de aquí…no quería seguir sufriendo, aunque había sido un día muy lindo, tenía su fin y esta vez lo tengo que dar yo._

Estas segura de querer hacerlo Lily?- pregunto Alice

Absolutamente…hace tiempo que quiero irme- respondi

Ok, en cuanto tiempo mas quieres partir?- dijo ella

Lo antes posible-agregue

Entonces mañana a las 12 de la noche sale el próximo vuelo a New Cork, aquí esta el pase, y tienes que ir al hospital que esta enfrente del Central Park, y ahí hablaras con la enfermera Anie, ella sabrá como hacer el resto, y mucha suerte Lily-dijo Alice

Muchas gracias Al, de verdad…- dijo Lily despidiéndose de su jefa.

* * *

Donde andabas Lil, te perdiste los chistes de Sirius- dijo Belle

Bueno…estaba haciendo unos tramites, pero nada importante…por que no cenamos ya?- respondi…

_Todo esto era como por asi decirlo mi ultima cena…ya las cosas estaban bastante decididas, los chicos y mis amigas se fueron temprano, no mas allá de las 8, asi que eso me dio tiempo para empacar, y cerrar el apartamento, lo único que no deshice fue mi habitación, el lugar donde durmió James, todo ese lugar olía a sus recuerdos, a sus sonrisas y un minuto mas estando alli, era realmente tortuoso, asi k disminuí el peso de mi maleta y lleve mi bolso de mano con mi pasaje y cartera al aeropuerto, ya iban a ser las 10 asi que no era mala hora para partir.

* * *

_

_Todo fue como una simple rutina, pase mi equipaje, me dieron un asiento en clase ejecutiva, llene unas formas y listo, tenia el tiempo a mi favor, aunque el pensamiento de dejar a James y a mis amigos en general me dolía, me enojaba conmigo misma de ser tan cobarde, increíble…jamás pensé que podría llegar a huir de esa manera…así que para distraerme saque un libro, que hacía mucho que no leía, tanto que el marca páginas era una foto, una foto antigua, la cual todos sus integrantes me saludan alegres y me hacen caritas chistosas, mientras nos abrazamos, nos miramos y simplemente reimos. Esos éramos nosotros en los buenos tiempos…_

Su atención por favor, Pasajeros del vuelo 407 de American Airline con destino a New York favor abordar por la puerta 4 y hacer la revisión del equipaje de mano

You're attention please, passengers of the flight 407 of American Airline to New York favour to approach by gate four.

_Este es mi vuelo, asi que debo abordar, bueno…adios Inglaterra…Adios James, y bienvenida vida nueva.

* * *

_

…Un par de meses mas tarde…

_Este lugar es lindo, aunque creo que esta ciudad es demasiado impersonal, como que aquí a nadie le importa nada, solo te pasan por alto como si fueras otro pedazo mas de calle, pero a la vez eso hace que recupere la confianza en mi misma, me ha dado a entender que a nadie le importa nada realmente. Por otra parte en el hospital me ha ido de maravilla, y hasta tengo un novio, increíble, pensé que después de Jhon nunca mas volvería a tener a alguien mas compartiendo mi vida…este desafortunado internista se llama Jhon y es el jefe de cirugía de urgencias, vivimos juntos a veces, solo cuando los turnos nos permiten, jugamos hablamos, digamos que tenemos una linda relacion, pero no hay amor, solo el deseo de compartir la vida con alguien mas._

_De Jhon hace poco que supe de el, me contó que se volvió a casar, y la afortunada se llama Ema, y hasta va a tener un hijo y me alegro tanto que haya podido encontrar la felicidad, es una gran hombre el…lo merece…_

_Skeete aun me acompaña, el es el único que aun comprende mis noches en velas, mi compañero en las eternas caminantas por los parques que alvergan ilusiones, esperanzas y mucha tristeza. Pero que mas da…ahora los demas no me han buscado y ha sido lo mejor…no quiero seguir haciendoles daño, es mejor guardarlos bajo 7 llave en un comodo lugar de mi corazón.

* * *

_

_Hoy es un gran día, al fin voy a poder dar la conferencia que siempre quise acerca de los transplantes de higado, y si tengo suerte me van a dar una plaza para poder enseñar cirugía transplantoria en la universidad.-_Paso la mano por una chimena, y veo una foto sobre esta-_ como cuando eramos felices, me dijiste aquella noche…como cuando pensamos que todo sería eterno…ay James Potter, solo espero que seas feliz.

* * *

_

Ya ya ya, y como se supone que se maneja esta caja según tu Arabella? No eres tan inteligente? Dimelo, dimelo!- decía Sirius

Mira, primero que nada este cablecito con estas patitas se pone aquí- señalo Belle mostrando un enchufe- ves? Una vez que lo tienes enchufado aprietas este boton y taran!

_**El tiempo en la ciudad de Londres estara parcialmente nublado y se esperan chubascos por la noche, en cambio para la ciudad de Edimburgo…**_

Mis disculpas Belle, tenias razon- dijo Sirius un poco avergonzado

Lo se…Chicos! Samy! Vengan a ver la televisión!- vocifero Belle

Todos se acomodaron en el sillon del apartamento de James, mientras que Belle tomaba el control remoto y cambia la televisión, cuando de repente cae en un canal de noticias extranjero..

**_Buenas tardes Bob, hoy me encuentro en el salon de conferencias del hospital J.F. Kennedy, de New York, estamos esperando la salida de la famosa cirujana (_**Belle ya estaba dispuesta a cambiar el canal, cuando escucho un nombre)**_Liliana Evans. Oh Bob aquí viene…asi que todos guardaran silencio._**

_Buenas Tarde- saludó una mujer como de 22 años, de mediana estatura, delgada, cara amigable, y el pelo recogido en una cola, se veía seria…- Con el presente comunicado de prensa y a tener aquí a un distiguido cuerpo de medicos y cuentistas para poder plantear mi teoría acerca de los transplantes…._

Y se quedaron escuchando la charla que dio Lily, no importaba de lo que estaba hablando, si no que al fin, después de un año sin saber nada de ella conocían su paradero, aunque estaba muy lejos…muy lejos de ellos, muy lejos de James, no importaba el la iba ir a buscar.

* * *

bueno aki termina el entre capitulo, tratare de escribir el apendice lo mas pronyo posible...ok dejen reviews...adios!


End file.
